Big Time Rivals?
by My Sweet Euphoria
Summary: The boys find out that Hawk has a new rival band. A girl band. What happens when they fall for each other, but are not supposed to be together? Read and find out! Hopefully better than it sounds. Rated T for later chapters.
1. OC Form

_**Hey guys. I have decided to write another Big Time Rush fanfic. I know this storyline has been used before, but I decided to take a stab at it. So this will be my second Big Time Rush fanfic. Only this time, I am going to include other members original characters instead. One of the characters will be mine, but the other three will be other members OC's. Fill out the following form and post it as a review. I will choose the winners in about a week.**_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Hometown:**

**Personlity:**

**Bio:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Fears:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Number:**

**How did Hawk find you?:**

**BTR Guy: **

**Anthing Else?:**

_**Here is my character that will be in the story-**_

Name: Savannah March Hill

Age: 16

Birthday: March 11th

Hometown: Mempis, Tennessee

Personlity: quiet, shy, caring

Bio: Savannah grew up with her mom and dad on a small ranch in Tennessee. Growing up, things were financially tough in her family. Her family had not had much money for years. However, she grew up with a passion for singing. She had no idea how, but one day, a producer named Hawk showed up on her doorstep, offering to make her famous. Now, Savannah could care less about fame, but she knew that her family was close to selling their ranch. So, she took the offer in hopes to make enough money so they could keep the ranch.

Likes: animals, friends, family, sunsets, nice guys, swimming

Dislikes: posers, stuck up/conceited people, narcaccists

Fears: thunder, death, fire

Favorite Color: blue

Favorite Number: 7

How did Hawk find you?: Savannah had no clue, but a friend of hers actually sent a CD of some of her (Savvanah's) songs to Hawk

BTR Guy: James

Anthing Else?: She has shown signs of being bipolar, and is a vegetarian


	2. Big Time Welcome

_**Okay, so I have chosen the original characters that are going to be in my story. If your character has been chosen, please pm me with a description of what your character looks like, or send a pic. If you would rather post it in a review, that is okay too. Here are the characters I have chosen:**_

_**Maddie (Runs with Werewolfs) will be Logan's love interest**_

_**Megan (smileysurfer22) will be Carlos' love interest**_

_**Taryn (Storm Season) will be Kendall's love interest**_

_**Savannah (my character) will be James' love interest**_

_**Ok, so here is chapter 1. Since I have no idea what the other characters are supposed to look like yet, I will just be writing from a couple of the guys points of view and my character's point of view. SO if your character was chosen, please send me a description or picture if your character ASAP! I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR THE PLOT!**_

**Normal POV**

Four boys sighed as the familiar sight of the Palmwoods Hotel filled their vision. A tan-skinned boy with short black hair pumped his fist in the air happily, while two of the other boys, one tan with light brown hair, and one pale with dirty blonde hair, exchanged a high five. The chattered happily as they entered the doors of the main lobby.

They were finally home. No more work for the day. There was no more rehearsal until the following day. And, more importantly, no more Gustavo Rocque. The fourth boy, pale with short black hair, pretended to wipe his forehead.

"Whew. I don't know about you guys, but I am so glad we finished recording for today. I don't know how much more I cold take." he said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it Logan. I don't think Gustavo has ever worked us any harder." the brown haired boy said. He happened to be the tallest out of the group, though he just barely rose above the blonde boy.

"Ah James, stop exaggerating. I'm sure he's worked us more than that plenty of times." said the tan black-haired boy. "Wouldn't you say so too Kendall?" he said, turning to face the blonde, who nodded in reply.

"Of course I would Carlos. Remember the training we got for our first big concert?" he inquired. the boy nodded back at him. This earned an eye roll from James.

"Whatever. I say we all get our swim trunks on and hit the pool. I am so hot I could take a bath in ice and it would all melt in seconds." he said. The others just rolled their eyes, but agreed.

"Sounds good to me. I could use a good swim." Logan said. They all nodded and made their way to the elevator.

**Savannah's POV**

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I stepped out of the limo and took in the site before me. It was a huge building with many windows and a sign on the front that read "Hawk Records." I couldn't believe my eyes. The producer that worked here wanted to make ME famous? Incredible.

I had no idea how Hawk had found out about me. I just got a phone call a few weeks ago at my family's small ranch in Memphis, Tennessee. And now? I was standing on front of Hawk Records looking like a complete fool because I had no idea where to go.

I walked up the steps to what looked like a doorbell. I pressed it and heard a buzzing noise. Moments later, a person appeared on the screen I had failed to notice sitting a few inches above the buzzer.

"May I help you?" the man on the screen asked. He looked fairly old, with white and gray hair on his head, and some bald spots.

"Uh, yes. I'm here to see Mr. Hawk? He requested I come once my flight landed." The man nodded in understanding.

"I see. One moment, if you please." I nodded, and he disappeared from the screen. A couple of moments later, the front doors opened to reveal the same man who had been on the screen. He motioned for me to come in, so I did. He shut the door behind me. "Follow me miss." he said. I nodded and did as he said.

A couple minutes later, the man stopped me in front of a door that said "Hawk" on it. He knocked twice, and the door swung open to reveal a black man with short hair that was greying, and wearing sunglasses.

"What do you want Sebastian?" he said coldly. I winced at his tone. I wasn't really liking this guy's tone.

"Sir, there is someone here to see you." the man, apparently called Sebastian, replied. He pointed to me, and Hawk looked in my direction. His face turned from annoyance to surprise in an instant.

"Ah, of course. You must be Savannah. Please, do come in." Hawk said, gesturing me to enter his office. I looked at Sebastian for a moment, biting my lip. Should I trust this guy? I sighed and decided to trust him for now. I walked into his office, the door behind me being shut by I assumed Sebastian. Hawk gestured for me to take a seat, so I did. I watched as he took a seat himself on the opposite side of the desk in front of me.

"Thank you for coming Savannah. I am so glad that you could make it." he said. I nodded at him.

"Me too." I lied. Truthfully, I didn't want to be here at all. Not just in this room, or in this building. I didn't even want to be in this state! I wanted to go back to Tennessee.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here, so I will explain. I just wanted to meet with you face to face alone before meeting with you and the other girls all at once. You, Savannah, have a gift. That is why I will be making you, along with three other lucky girls, into a band. I just wanted to get a chance to meet with you personally before starting. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. If not, the limo is waiting outside to take you to the Palmwoods Hotel."

I nodded and got up. I did a short wave and exited the room quickly. I hurried down the halls until I had reached the front doors.

"Have a nice day madame." I jumped and turned to Sebastian sitting in a booth a little ways away. I nodded at him.

"You too." I replied. I opened up the doors and ran out of the building and down the driveway. I hopped in the waiting limo, which still had my luggage in the trunk. The driver gave me a quick smile before starting the limo and driving away from Hawk Records. I knew we were on our way to the Palmwoods Hotel.

**James' POV**

I smiled as I lay on my back in a beach chair, hands behind my head. I opened my eyes and sighed. If there was one thing I loved, it was lounging by the Palmwoods pool. It was the best place to just relax after a hard day of work. Plus, it was always swarmed with tons of...

I almost fell out of my lounge chair. There, standing at the check-in desk in the main lobby, was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She seemed quiet a bit shorter than me, about 4'11". She was pretty skinny and pale, with long, strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were an ice blue, and even from the pretty good distance between us, I could tell she was very pretty.

I got up from my chair, getting ready to put my charm on. "I'll be right back." I said to my friends. they looked in the direction I was looking, and immediately understood. I walked away from the pool and into the lobby. I walked up behind the girl right as she turned to walk away from the check-in desk. Apparently I startled her by being so close behind her, because she dropped the books she was carrying.

I watched as she bent down to pick them up, and found myself doing the same. I handed her the books I had picked up and she nodded her thanks. She started to walk away. I stopped her.

"I'm James." I said, blocking her path. "I'd like to take you out on a date. I know it might be intimidating, I mean, I am devastatingly handsome. But I don't mind."

"Sorry, but I don't go out with people I just met, especially narcissists." she replied. I blinked. Had she just rejected me? And what was a narcissist? I walked quickly after her.

"Woah woah, what do you mean you don't go out with narcissists?" I asked her. I watched her sigh.

"It means I don't go out with people who are obsessed with themselves." she replied. With that, I watched her walk into the elevator, the doors closing behind her. I was left standing there feeling stupid, hurt, and rejected.


	3. Maddie and Megan

_**Thank you Runs with Werewolfs and smileysurfer22 for letting me know what your characters look like. I will include your characters in this chapter. And Storm Season, your character will be included once you give me the description. I do not own Big Time Rush, or the other characters, except for my own.**_

**Maddie's POV**

I smiled as I made my way to the elevator. I was having the best day so far. About a week ago, I was called by a producer saying he wanted to make me famous. Before I knew it, I was being driven by limo to Hawk Records to meet with the producer, and was being checked into the Palmwoods Hotel in LA, California. Of course, I had been in San Diego at the time performing in a play.

I was headed the lobby to hang out. Hawk was putting me in a band with four other girls, one of whom I had just met. We were all to live in the Palmwoods Hotel in the same apartment. I had left her to get settled in.

I stepped out of the elevator, looking at the text message I had just received. I jumped as I smacked right into someone in front of me who had been headed to the elevator. I blinked and looked at the person, blushing. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said softly. I took a good look at the guy. He seemed to be about my age, with pale skin and short, dark hair. He smiled indly at me, showing perfect white teeth.

"That's alright. I wasn't really paying attention either." he replied. He looked me over, probably wanting to get a better view of who he bumped into. "I'm Logan Mitchell, but please call me Logan." he said politely. I smiled at him.

"Hey, I recognize you. You're from Big Time Rush. I'm Maddelynne, but most people just call me Maddie." I said. He smiled.

"Nice to meet you Maddie. I haven't really seen you around before. When did you move here?" he asked me.

"Just a couple of days ago." I replied. "A producer named Hawk is making me and three other girls into a band." I informed him. His face fell when I said this.

"Hawk?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Have you heard of him?" I asked him. He nodded this time.

I haven't just heard of him, I know him. He's, like, my boss's biggest enemy." he replied. I blinked.

"Really? Who's your boss?" I inquired. I was curios now.

"Gustavo Rocque. The two of them basically hate each other." he told me. This information made my face fall.

"Oh." I said quietly. I looked at my feet for a moment before looking up at Logan again. "That doesn't mean we can't be friends, does it?" I asked him. I saw him smile, and I heard him let out a soft chuckle.

"I suppose it doesn't." he replied with a smile. This made me smile too. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Here. Put your number in." he said, handing it to me. I nodded and dove into my pocket retrieving my own cell phone and handing it to him. We exchanged numbers and handed the phones back to each other, smiling.

"Well, I have to get going. I'll text you later." he said, smiling at me. I nodded and smiled back at him as he walked away. This day had just gotten better. A whole lot better.

**Carlos' POV**

I grinned as I made my way back to the Palmwoods pool. I had just gone to the vendor and picked up two corn dogs. Man I loved corn dogs. I don't think there was any other food in the world I liked more.

"Look out!" I turned around to see who had called out to me only to be slammed on the ground. I blinked and looked up to see a girl wearing a helmet laying on top of me. I watched her get up nd offer me a hand. I took it, and she pulled me up. I have to admit, she was quite strong. I took a good look at her. Skinny, a bit taller than me, with long, golden blonde hair that was very wavy. She was grinning sheepishly at me.

"Sorry about that. Lost control of my skates for a second." She said. I looked down at her feet to see that she was wearing roller blades. I looked back up at her.

"It's fine. Happens to me all the time." I replied, giving her a friendly smile, which she returned.

"Wow. You're the first person I've run into that hasn't yelled at me." she said. I chuckled.

"I don't usually yell." I told her. She laughed at that.

"Good thing. You would have been the tenth person today if you did." She grinned at me. "The name is Megan." she said, sticking her hand out. I smiled.

"Carlos." I replied, shaking her hand. She smiled and looked at the ground. Whatever she saw wiped the smile off her face. She looked back up at me.

"Uh, I'll pay for that." she said, digging in her pocket. I looked at her confused before looking at the ground to see what she was talking about. I saw two corn dogs on the ground. _I must have dropped them when I fell._ I looked at her.

"Oh, that's alright. It's fine." She shook her head and shoved a five in my hand.

"I insist. Keep the change." she said before skating off. I watched her until she was out of sight. One thing was for sure: I was definitely going to be looking around for her again.

_**So there's chapter two. Reminder to Storm Season, I still need a description of your character. Also, does anyone have any suggestions for a name for the band the girls are going to be in? If so, review and let me know! I need help!**_


	4. Girls, Meet Boy Craziness

_**Hey everyone. Sorry it took me a bit to update. Haven't been feeling well. Anywho, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Taryn's POV**

I grinned as I entered the elevator. I knew the stairs were faster, but I didn't want to take a chance with all of my luggage. My grin widened as the elevator stopped on my floor. I stepped out, luggage in hand, and walked down the hall. I stopped at apartment 3J. My new room. I looked straight across the hall at apartment 2J. My mind filled with ideas of who might possibly be living there.

I shook my head and opened the door to 3J. I was to share this room with three other girls, my fellow "band mates" apparently. I walked into one of the bedrooms. Full. I walked into the one beside it to find a couple of bags on the bed by the window. By the looks of it, I had been the last of our band members to arrive. I shrugged and tossed my bags on the free bed when a small booklet on the other bed caught my attention.

I walked over and picked it up, reading the cover. "Sav's Song Book." So apparently, Savannah writes her own songs. Now don't go thinking I'm a creep because I know her name and I haven't even met her. Hawk told me the names of all of my band mates. I tossed the booklet back on the bed and walked out of the room. I walked right out of the apartment, only to back quickly up against the wall.

"Carlos! Bring my lucky comb back now!" I yelped as a boy about my age, with tan skin and wearing a black helmet, ran past me, quickly followed by a taller boy, also tan, with sandy brown hair. As soon as they passed by, I stepped forward to continue walking down the hall. I quickly stopped, however, to avoid colliding with yet another boy.

"Woah, sorry. Didn't see you there." he said. I looked at him. He had short, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was just a couple inches taller than me. I smiled politely at him.

"It's fine. At least you didn't almost run me over." I said softly. He let out a soft chuckle at that.

"Yeah, gotta watch out for them. They can be a bit crazy at times." he replied. He looked at me and rose an eyebrow. I looked at him quizzically. "Are you new? I haven't seen you around here before." I nodded, surprised he knew that. "Name's Kendall." he said, holding his hand out.

I looked at it for a moment before replying. "Taryn." I said shaking his hand. He smiled at me again.

"Well then Taryn, I suppose I should say, welcome to the Palmwoods. I hope you like it here. Where are you staying?" he asked. I pointed at the door behind me.

"3J." I said quietly. He nodded.

"Cool. I live right across the hall in 2J." So that's who lived there. I guessed the other two lived there with him. I jumped as I heard a loud crash. I heard Kendall groan and shake his head.

"I better go make sure they're okay." he said. He started to jog off in the direction the crash came from. "See you later Taryn!" he called before he turned the corner and was out of sight. I blinked. That. Was. Weird.

**Logan's POV**

I sighed as I sat on our comfy orange couch in apartment 2J. James had just ran out chasing Carlos, who took his lucky comb. Kendall had followed them to make sure they didn't get hurt too bad. Now I was sitting here flipping through channels. It was pointless, since there was nothing good on. I shut the TV off and looked out the window. What else was there to do?

Suddenly, a name popped into my head: Maddie. The girl that I had met in the lobby. I told her I would text her later. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and went to my contacts, looking for her name. I found it and pressed new text message.

_To: Maddie- Hey Maddie, it's Logan. Are you as bored as I am right now?_

I hit send and waited for her to reply. After a couple of minutes, my phone vibrated. I flipped it open and looked at the message.

_From: Maddie- Heyy. And yes, I am. Very bored. Meet me in the lobby? By the way, your friends are crazy, lol._

I laughed at her last comment. Oh boy, did I know how crazy they were. I hopped up off the couch and walked out the door, shutting it behind me. I got in the elevator and waited for the doors to open again. When they did, I walked out, looking for Maddie.

I saw her sitting on one of the couches and walked up behind her, tapping her gently on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled when she saw me. "Hey." she said, getting up. "Kendall pushed Carlos and James in the pool." she said, pointing. I followed where her finger pointed and saw she was right. Carlos and James were indeed in the pool, and soaking wet. I laughed.

"Figures." I said, shaking my head. I looked at Kendall as he walked over in my direction. " Nice." I told him as he came over. He laughed. I looked at Maddie. "Kendall, this is Maddie. She moved into the Palmwoods a couple of days ago." I informed him. "She's heard of our band before, so she knows us already." I said. He nodded.

"Nice to meet you Maddie. I'm going back to the apartment to get ready for my date with Jo. Make sure James and Carlos don't stay in the pool too long." he said with a laugh before walking off. I shook my head. I looked at Maddie again.

"Don't worry. This stuff happens all the time with us." I told her. She laughed, and I smiled. I was glad she didn't mind the weirdness.

_**What did you think? Did you like it? Was it bad? Review please! James/Savannah and Carlos/Megan in the next chapter. Hopefully that chapter will be soon.**_


	5. Bets, Prized Possessions, and Secrets

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't think of what to write, but since it is Thanksgiving, I decided to make this chapter about Thanksgiving. :) Hope you like it! I do not own Big Time Rush!**_

**Normal POV**

It had been weeks since Big Time Rush had met Maddie, Megan, Taryn, and Savannah. It was now Thanksgiving, and the eight teens were all stuck at the Palmwoods, neither band being allowed to go home for the Holidays. Big Time Rush had found out a while ago that the girls worked for Hawk. But, that didn't stop them from staying friends. They decided they going to say anything about the girls working for Hawk to protect their friendship.

**Megan's POV**

I screamed in victory as the hockey puck sped quickly into the goal. Me and Maddie had just beat Carlos and Kendall at dome hockey. Carlos looked shocked, while Kendall smirked at us. "Impressive, but I bet you girls wouldn't beat us if that was for real." he said. Megan and I scoffed.

"Sure we wouldn't Kendall." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Taryn and Logan, who had been sitting there on the counter watching us in silence. I didn't know why they were being so quiet, but I didn't really care for that matter. I turned my gaze to Savannah, who was sitting on the couch reading a book. James sat on the opposite side of the couch, admiring himself in a mirror. I caught Savannah rolling her eyes at him. That made me giggle.

I turned my head towards the door as a woman with red hair walked in, a short girl around 10 following right behind her. I smiled at them. "Hi Katie, Mrs. Knight." Mrs. Knight smiled back at me.

"Hello Megan." she replied. She looked around the room and let her gaze rest on Kendall. "Are the girls staying here for Thanksgiving? I'm making a _lot_ of food, so there will be plenty for everyone." she said. Kendall shrugged, looking from one girl to another. I did the same thing.

I noticed Savannah had put her book down. I looked at everyone from our band. "What do you say guys? Wanna stay here for Thanksgiving?" I asked them. Everyone looked at each other. Taryn and Maddie looked at me and nodded right away. Savannah's nod was a bit more hesitant. I smiled at Kendall, who turned to his mom.

"I guess that's a yes then." he told her. She smiled and nodded as if to say okay and walked into the kitchen. Taryn and Logan immediately slid off the counter and walked over to us.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Logan asked. I looked at Kendall. He smirked.

"Well, since the girls think they can beat us at hockey in real life, I'd like to test it. Boys against girls. There's a rink a few blocks away." he said. I grinned.

"Oh you're on. And how about we make this a bit more interesting? Like say, a bet. If girls win, each of you guys have to give one of us one of your prized possessions." I said with a smirk. Kendall thought about it for a moment before smiling.

"Alright. And if the guys win, each of you girls have to tell one of us your deepest, darkest secret." he said, returning my smirk. He held his hand out. I looked at it for a moment before shaking it firmly.

"Deal." I said. I heard everyone scream "what?" in unison and looked at them. "You heard the bet. Now lets get to the rink." I said. Maddie, Carlos, and James ended up just shrugging and following right behind us. Logan, Taryn, and Savannah, on the other hand, were a bit nervous about mine and Kendall's "little" bet.

**Savannah's POV**

I bit my lip nervously as we entered the skating rink. Unfortunately, the guys had extra hockey gear, so the bet wasn't going to be called off. To tell you the truth, I hoped the girls won the game. I really didn't want to talk about... well, nevermind that. I just hope the guys lose.

Once we got all of our hockey gear on, we made our way to the center of the rink, all four of the guys already there. I chewed my lip some more. James flashed a smile at me and I looked away. How could he be so calm about this? Maybe because they only had to give something away, instead of talk about something personal.

"Alright. Everyone knows the bet. Now it's time to play. To your sides of the rink!" he said. My team had already decided that I was to play defense, Taryn was to play goalie, Megan was going to play offense, and Maddie was playing both defense and offense. On the opposite side, Carlos was goalie, Logan was defense, Kendall was offense, and James was playing both. I sighed as Kendall blew a whistle, and the game started.

**Carlos POV**

I couldn't believe it. A tie. The game ended in a tie. 14 to 14. And Kendall and Megan had decided that, because it was a tie, both sides had to do their part of the bet. So although that meant we each got to hear one of the girls secrets, we had to give one of our most prized possessions to one of the girls. This sucks! I was still in shock as we made our way into the apartment.

When we walked in, the table was packed with food, and there were ten seats, one for each of my buds and me, one for each of the girls, one for Katie, and one for Mrs. Knight. My jaw dropped. It looked amazing. Mrs. Knight smiled at us. "Hey guys. Ready to eat?"

Kendall smiled at his mom. "Uh, we'll be ready in like, fifteen minutes, okay?" he asked. She nodded, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Mom." he said before motioning for us to go into his and James' room. We all followed him. James, Taryn, Savannah, and Logan all sat on James' bed, while me, Megan, Maddie, and Kendall sat on Kendall's bed.

Kendall looked at everyone. "Alright. As you know, because it was a tie, everyone has to follow the terms of the bet. I'll start." he said. He stood up and went over to his dresser, picking up a trophy. He sat back down and handed the trophy to Taryn. She blinked, but took it anyway. "It was the very first trophy I ever earned playing hockey." he explained. Everyone gasped. They knew how much his hockey trophies meant to him. "Alright. Now Taryn, you tell me your deepest, darkest secret."

After Taryn whispered her secret into Kendall's ear, Kendall looked at her. "I am so sorry." he said sympathetically. I had no idea what she told him, but I shrugged and looked at him. "Now it's Taryn's turn to pick someone." I saw her look over at me, and I gulped.

"Carlos. Your turn." she said. I sighed and slid my helmet off. Everyone looked at me, shocked. I loved my helmet. But, I figured, maybe one of the girls will love it just as much as me. Once I had taken it off, I turned to Megan and slid it onto her head. I knew how she liked to skate, so I decided she could use it. She smiled at me.

"Okay then." Kendall spoke up. "Now Megan has to tell Carlos her secret." I looked at Megan, who looked nervous. She let out a breath as she leaned over.

"I was brought up on the road by my dad with my three brothers, travelling with a carnival." she whispered. I blinked in shock. That was interesting.

**James' POV**

I was surprised when Carlos gave up his helmet. He almost never went anywhere without it. I blinked as I was snapped back into reality. "Huh?" I said. Someone had said my name.

"Megan chose you to go next." Kendall told me. I nodded in understanding, then my eyes widened once I realized I had to give something up. Something I cared about a lot. I sighed and got off my bed, walking over to my dresser. I opened up my second drawer, which was full of T-shirts, and dug to the bottom. I pulled out a plain white shirt and closed the drawer, walking back over and returning to my seat. Everyone gasped as they saw what I had in my hand: my lucky white V-neck.

I sighed again and handed it off to Savannah, who just stared at it once she grabbed it. Knowing what she had to do now, she looked up at me. She looked like a scared puppy. I saw her look around the room. Her eyes landed on a piece of paper that was mostly blank.

"Does anyone mind if I use this?" she asked quietly. I almost barely heard her speak, she was so quiet. Kendall nodded, and she sat beside me on my bed. She scribbled something down on the paper and folded it up before handing it to me. I looked at her, and she turned away quickly. I slowly opened the paper up, making sure no one else could see it, and looked at the words written on it. I gasped as I read the four words scrawled on the paper:

"_I'm not a virgin."_

_**Bet you weren't expecting that! Anyway, you will find out later about what happened to Savannah that caused her to lose her virginity. Anyway, read and review! **_


	6. Awkward

_**So what did you guys think of the last chapter? Did you like it? Please review! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! I do not own Big Time Rush!**_

**Kendall's POV**

I knew everyone would be shocked when I gave away my trophy. I loved getting trophies, and they knew I hated giving them away even more. I have to admit, though. I was not expecting Carlos to give up his helmet. I was also shocked by Taryn's secret. Apparently, she had been in a car crash with her brother, and he didn't make it. That must be hard.

The look of shock on James' face and the startled gasp he gave off as he read the piece of paper that had Savannah's secret written on it told me he was just as shocked by her secret. Now I was curious to know what her secret was. But, I wasn't going to ask. She already had to tell one person. She'll tell me if she wants me to know.

The only two left that had to follow through with the bet were Logan and Maddie. I watched Logan get up and leave the room. After a moment, he came back in, a model of the solar system in his hands. The guys and I all looked at each other. We knew how much he loved that thing. His mom got it for him when he was like, five.

I saw Maddie smile at him kindly as he handed it to her. She set it down and sighed before leaning over and whispering something in his ear. I knew it was her secret. I just didn't know what her secret was. Logan blinked, obviously shocked, and looked at her. "Really?" he asked softly. I cocked my head to the side. What was Maddie's secret?

I just watched, just as confused as everyone else, as Maddie nodded. "Really." she replied. Logan looked at her with a look of, admiration? Now I was really confused. I shook my head as a voice drove me out of my thoughts.

"Boys! Girls! DINNER!" I smiled. I could tell my mom wanted us to eat now, or else she would get mad and complain that the food was cold. I got up and walked out the door of mine and James' shared bedroom. I was shortly followed by the others.

I sat down next to Katie, who sat at one end of our row. I looked to my right to see Taryn seated next to me. I smiled politely at her, and she gave a weak smile back. I had a feeling that bringing up the fact that she was in a car accident that killed her brother was still bugging her. I laid my hand gently on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay." I said softly. I saw her smile get a bit bigger, and I smiled bigger too.

I looked around the table, which was now almost filled up. Maddie had taken a seat on the other side of Taryn, and Logan sat on her right. Logan was sitting at the other end of our row. Across from Logan on the other end was Carlos, Megan sitting next to him. Mom was sitting across from Katie on the other end.

But, the chairs across from me and Taryn were still empty. I looked up to see James and Savannah standing in front of the couch a little ways away. My mom followed my gaze and looked at them. "Come one guys. You must be hungry after your big hockey game. I had a feeling either my mom heard me and Megan make the bet earlier, or Katie told her about it.

I shrugged and looked at James and Savannah again. They glanced at each other, and James bit his lip and started for the table. He turned to look behind him and saw Savannah still hadn't moved. He turned back around and whispered something to her. I heard her sigh softly before her took her wrist and guided her towards the table. She took a seat next to Megan, and James took the only available seat in between Savannah and my mom.

I didn't know what Savannah's secret was, but now I really wanted to find out. What secret was so shocking that it would make both James and Savannah hesitate to join the rest of the group?

**James' POV**

I slowly walked out of the room once pretty much everyone else had cleared out to sit down for dinner. The only other person on the room was Savannah. She trailed behind me as I stepped out of the doorway and stopped in front of the couch. She stood beside me, but I didn't look over at her. I was looking at everyone else sitting down to eat. After hearing, or rather seeing, Savannah's secret, I wasn't really hungry anymore. And I doubted Savannah was either.

I looked at Mrs. Knight as she said to come eat dinner. I glanced over at Savannah, and our eyes locked. I turned back to the table and bit my lip before starting to make my way over. I stopped and turned my head behind me to see Savannah. She hadn't budged from her spot. I turned back around and walked on front of her.

"The least we can to is eat." I whispered softly to her. She looked at me, and after a moment, she sighed in defeat. I took her wrist gently and lead her towards the table. I watched her take a seat next to Megan before taking my seat in between her and Mrs. Knight.

It didn't take long for the table to erupt in chatter. Logan, Maddie, and Taryn all started talking, as did Carlos and Megan. Mrs. Knight and Katie were eating quietly, talking to each other occasionally. The only ones who weren't talking were me and Savannah. Or so I thought. I wasn't aware at all that Kendall was watching us from across the table.

I put my cheek in the palm of my hand and moved my food around my plate, occasionally taking a small bite. I glanced at Savannah from the corner of my eye. She was doing the same thing. I didn't blame her. I wouldn't want to eat either if something bad from my past came back to haunt me.

I looked around the table. Everyone's plates were pretty much empty, other than mine and Savannah's, which still had at least half of our food still on them. Mrs. Knight looked at Savannah and me for a moment before getting up and starting to clear the table. Kendall suddenly stood up and looked at everyone, and everyone looked back at him.

"Alright guys. Time to figure out what to do next. To my shared room!" he said. I saw Logan roll his eyes, but he got up and followed Kendall, and soon everyone did the same. I walked behind them slowly and looked at Savannah. I didn't know about her, but I wasn't looking forward to anything else Kendall wanted to do.

**Katie's POV**

I kept glancing over at James and Savannah as we ate Thanksgiving dinner. Why were they so quiet? I knew for a fact James was never this quiet. Something was up. I decided I would find out eventually. After my mom started to clear the table, I got up and hid while no one was looking. After Kendall and everyone else went into Kendall's and James' bedroom and shut the door, I went into my room and stood up on by bed.

I slipped the cover of the air vent off and slid it under my bed before hopping up and wriggling my way into the vent. I crawled around before I heard voices I recognized easily. I followed them until I was looking through the vent into the very room everyone was in. I smirked and listened in on their conversation, being careful not to make a sound.

After a while I found that listening to their conversation was boring. All they were talking about was what they should do next. Eventually, Kendall spoke up. "How about watching a scary movie?" he suggestion. I heard some murmurs of excitement, then some agreements. Kendall smiled and motioned for everyone to head out to the living room.

I crawled through the vents again until I was looking at the couch, which was currently occupied by quiet a few people. Kendall was sitting on one end of the couch, Taryn sitting next to him. Maddie was on her other side, and Logan sat on the other end. Carlos sat on Logan's other side on the arm of the couch, while Megan sat on the other arm. James and Savannah were sitting on beanbags on the floor right next to each other. I wasn't even sure if the two knew how close their beanbags were to each other.

I didn't even listen to the movie as I watched the eight teens below me. I could tell it was getting scarier after a while, because every time a scary part came up, Taryn would jump and lean closer to my big brother, and Savannah would grab James' wrist. I didn't even think they were paying attention to what they were doing.

After the movie was over, I heard Logan suggest they all go to bed. I heard some of the others agree, so I decided that I wouldn't bother spying anymore. There was probably nothing interesting to see or hear. I made my way through the air vents again until I reached the one going into my room. I slipped back out and landed on my bed. I was too lazy and tired to change, so I just fell asleep right there.

**Savannah's POV**

I bolted upright and looked around the room. I was breathing heavily and had my sleeping bag clutched against my chest. I took a few deep breaths before lying back down. I had been a bit down ever since I told James my secret, and the movie hadn't helped. Because of both my secret and the stupid movie, I had had a nightmare and woken up at three in the morning. And I doubted I would be getting back to sleep very soon.

I looked to my right at Taryn and then to my left at James. I slipped out of my sleeping bag and quietly made my way into the kitchen. I decided I might as well eat or drink something. I walked over to the fridge and opened the door.

After the movie, the girls and I had gone back to our apartment and grabbed our sleeping bags before going back to the guys apartment. We all ended up laying in a circle, and the others, even James, all talked quietly. Eventually, we all fell asleep. And now I was awake.

I took a sip of the glass of milk in my hand when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I opened my mouth to scream, but whoever was there put there hand firmly over my mouth so I wouldn't. "Shhh. It's only me." I recognized the voice and turned to look into calm brown eyes.

"What are you doing up?" I asked softly. He rose an eyebrow at me.

"I could ask you the exact same thing. I woke up and turned to find your sleeping bag empty." he told me. His calm eyes turned to ones of concern. "Are you okay?" he asked me seriously. I bit my lip and nodded at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. He rose his eyebrow at me again. He clearly didn't believe me. "The movie just, freaked me out a bit is all." I said. Okay, so it wasn't a complete lie. I had been scared from the movie. But I had a feeling James knew what was really eating away at me.

""Are you still upset about, what you told me?" he asked me softly. I looked at my feet, trying to avoid eye contact with him, but he put his index finger under my chin,, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Please answer me." he pleaded. I sighed in defeat and nodded. He looked at me, still with concern.

"How did it happen?" he asked quietly. I looked at him, and he looked right back at me. "I understand if you don't want to answer." he added. I bit my lip and rubbed my arm gently. I sighed softly, again trying to avoid eye contact with him. This time he didn't force me to look at him.

"I was raped." I admitted quietly, looking at him to get his reaction. His eyes widened, and he instantly closed his mouth, which had dropped open at my words. I decided to continue. "When I was still in Tennessee, my parents friends invited us to a party. They accepted, and brought me along." I said. I looked at James again. He looked at me, giving me a look that told me to continue.

"Well, they had a son who had just turned twenty-one. So, he was pretty drunk. He found me when I was alone and took me to his car. He shoved me in and got in himself. He locked the doors and, well I think you can guess the rest." I looked at him after a moment. He had a hand over his mouth. After he had gotten over the shock of my story, he spoke.

"I am so sorry." he said softly. He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe someone would do that to you." He looked around the room, then his head darted back to me. "How long ago was that?" he asked me. I bit my lip.

"A couple of months ago." I replied quietly. I heard him gasp. I looked at him closely. "You know, with how obsessed with yourself you are, I wasn't expecting you to be such a good listener." I admitted. He looked at me.

"I may be a "narcissist," but I do care about my friends too. They are as just as important to me as my looks. My guy friends, your girl band, even you. I care about all of you guys. I'll always be here for all of you." he said. After he said all of this, I was fighting back tears. I couldn't stop myself. I went up and hugged him tightly. He blinked, surprised by my actions, but after a moment, he smiled and hugged me back gently.

I leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Thanks." I looked into his brown eyes, and he looked into my pale blue ones. he smiled softly at me.

"You're welcome. Now how about you finish your milk and we head back to bed?" he suggested. I smiled and nodded, grabbing my glass. I quickly drank the rest and followed James into the bedroom. I slipped into me sleeping bag and looked at James, who looked back at me, smiling. I smiled back and yawned before closing my eyes. I heard someone whisper into my ear "Good night Savannah." and I felt a soft kiss on my cheek. I blushed and opened my eyes to look at James. But he was already fast asleep. I closed my eyes and said "Good night, James." before smiling and drifting off to sleep.

_**Whoo! That was a lot to write. It took me fore**_**ver! I know this chapter was mostly about James and Savannah, but the next chapter won't be! Please read and review!**


	7. More Awkward

_**So, did you guys like the last chapter? I know it was a bit sad, but this one will hopefully be happier! :) Anywho, please, review when you finish reading! I want your feedback! I do not own Big Time Rush!**_

**Taryn's POV**

I yawned and stretched as I slipped out of my sleeping bag. I stood up and looked at the floor to see the circle of people that had been formed last night. Everyone was still asleep except for Kendall, who's sleeping bag was empty. I shrugged and headed towards the closed door. Huh, that was weird. I could have sworn it had been open when we went to bed. Suddenly, I heard a door open quietly and felt arms on my stomach, pulling me back. I saw the amount of light getting smaller as the door closed before everything was pitch black.

I blinked and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. Turning it on, I shone it around the room until it landed on a blonde haired boy standing right in front of me whom I recognized at once. It was Kendall. I blinked and looked at him, confused.

"Wha-" I started to ask. I was cut off as he covered my mouth with his hand. He put a finger to his lips with his other hand, and I nodded in understanding. He removed his hand from my mouth. "What's going on?" I whispered. He smirked at me, and I gave him an even more confused look.

"I put a bucket filled with maple syrup above the door to this room." he whispered back. I shook my head. How could I not have guessed that? I sighed, then looked at him again. "It's meant for one of the guys though. That's why I-" He stopped talking and looked at the door, followed by me, as we heard a girly scream. We quickly opened the door and bolted out of the closet.

Kendall burst into laughter at the sight before us. Logan was on his butt on the floor, a bucket placed next to him. His head and upper torso were covered in a sticky coating of maple syrup. I couldn't help but suppress my giggles as Logan stood up. It was just too funny. I was laughing so hard that I was leaning on Kendall for support.

All of the noise must have woken everyone up, because everyone in the room was getting up to see what was going on. When they saw Kendall and me laughing, they followed our gazes to see what was so funny. James, Carlos, and Megan all burst into laughter at the sight of Logan covered in syrup. Savannah and Maddie just giggled. Logan glared at us.

"Alright. Who put a bucket of maple syrup over the door?" he asked angrily. Kendall, still trying to catch his breath, rose his hand.

"That would be me." he said in between laughs. After a couple of minutes, everyone was done laughing. Logan had left to go take a shower to get the syrup out of his hair. We all walked out of the room and into the living room. Mrs. Knight walked over to us.

"Has anyone seen the maple syrup? I was going to make pancakes, but I can't find the syrup." All of us looked at each other, and we erupted into laughter again. Mrs. Knight looked at us questioningly before shrugging and returning to the kitchen.

*ONE WEEK LATER*

**Logan's POV**

I smiled as the guys and I looked around apartment 2J. Today was the second of December, and we had already decorated the apartment for Christmas. I looked at all of my friends. "Hey guys. What do you say we go say good morning to the girls. We've been decorating since yesterday morning." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

I turned and walked to the door. I opened it and walked out, followed by the others, and made my way across the hall. There was a big wreath on the girls apartment door. I ran the doorbell and the smell of cookies overwhelmed us as the door opened. I looked to see Savannah at the door and smiled at her. She smiled back and waved, moving out of the way so I could get through. I watched as the others come in, looking carefully at James. His eyes had a hint of, jealousy?

I shrugged and looked around the apartment. There was Christmas decorations everywhere. I guess the girls had the same idea we did. I looked into the kitchen to see the kitchen table covered in freshly baked Christmas cookies.

I turned back around to look at everyone. Savannah was now sitting on the couch, along with the other three girls. They must have just finished making the cookies. "How long have you girls been baking?" I asked them. Maddie thought for a moment.

"Uh, I think since about 7:30." she replied. I blinked, but didn't say another word. Instead, I sat on the floor in front of the girls. Carlos followed my lead, sitting next to me. James and Kendall soon copied us, so now the four of us were all facing the girls in a semi-circle.

It was really quiet in the room. Too quiet. I felt kind of awkward. Suddenly, Carlos piped up. "Hey, who says we put on some Christmas music and all dance? I'm bored, and it's too quiet in here. A couple of them agreed, and some gave excited looks. Savannah and I exchanged glances. I wasn't one for dancing, and by the way she shared a look with me, I would say she wasn't either.

Carlos, not even noticing the look Savannah and I gave each other, got up quickly and put on some Christmas music. Everyone got up and started dancing besides me and Savannah. James, Kendall, Megan, and Carlos were all dancing wildly. Maddie and Taryn were dancing too, but they were dancing a bit more calmly. They all seemed to be having fun though.

Suddenly, a slow Christmas song came on. Carlos and Megan immediately started dancing together. Kendall looked at Taryn, and she blushed as he asked her to dance with him. Soon they joined Carlos and Megan. I looked up as Maddie came over to me. I knew what she wanted, and I bit my lip.

I sighed and stood up. She grinned and pulled me over to where the other four were dancing. By habit I put my hands on her hips, and she put her arms on my shoulders. We slowly started to dance to the music and I glanced over at James. He walked over to Savannah and took her hand. I heard her protest, but he pleaded with her softly, giving her the puppy dog face.

I smirked, knowing no one cold resist his puppy dog pout. Sure enough, she took one look into his sad, "innocent" hazel (yes, I messed up on the color in the last chapter) eyes and gave right in. He smiled happily and dragged her over to dance with the rest of us.

Personally I think James and Savannah look cute together. I mean, they are total opposites, for the most part. I mean, yes, they are both good looking. I know James would kill me if he could hear my thoughts right now, but it's true. But he is crazy about his looks, and likes to flirt with lots of girls. Savannah, on the other hand, isn't really the flirty type. In fact, she rejected James when he first asked her out because he was a flirt.

I blinked as I realized the song was almost over. I looked at Maddie, and she looked back at me, making eye contact with me. I looked into her pale blue eyes and forgot what everyone was doing, heck I forgot what I was even doing! Suddenly, I came to, and realized what I was doing. I was kissing Maddie. I knew it had only been a few seconds, but I still pulled away. I blinked and looked at Maddie again, eyes wide. Her expression was pretty much a mirror image of mine.

We let go of each other and looked at the others. They were all staring at us, mouths gaping open. We stood there awkwardly, looking around the room. Another Christmas song came on, this one fast. This time, Maddie sat out with Taryn, and I sat in the kitchen alone, while the rest of them danced again.

_**Had a little writers block with this chapter, but I hope you still liked it! Read and review please!**_


	8. Party time

_**Sooo, hi everyone. I'm back! Sorry it took m so long to update this story. I just got an idea for it after reading the story again. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! I do not own BTR!**_

**Carlos' POV**

It had been a while since the awkwardness that had come with Christmas. It was now Valentine's day, and it was obvious that there was romance in the air. Couples were showing up more. More couples were forming. Space in restaurants was scarce. Even things between my friends were getting into the "spirit." Maddie and Logan talked after they kissed, and ended up becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. They had already made reservations for Valentines day. Kendall asked Taryn to go out with him a couple days ago, and they made their date for Valentines day. James had been trying to get a date with Savannah ever since he first saw her, but she kept saying no. Now that Valentines Day was here, he was becoming more and more persistent

Then that left me. The only one of us four that didn't have a date for Valentines day. Sure I had asked a few girls out. None of them said yes. And I had yet to be asked out by any girls. Needless to say, I was kind of depressed. James apparently took notice to this, because he suddenly approached me. "Carlos, you need a date for Valentine's day." I looked at him.

"No kidding." I said gloomily, laying my cheek on my fist as I leaned against the arm of the couch. He shook his head and grabbed my wrist. I looked at him, confused, as he pulled me to his and Kendall's bedroom. "Uh, where are we going?" I asked.

"There's a party going on not too far away and we were invited. Kendall and Logan already have plans. But, since Savannah refuses to go on a date with me, I am free to take you to the party and find you a cute girl. Now Let's find an outfit and we can go." I rose my eyebrow and looked at him. He gave me a "trust me" look. So I just followed without another word.

**Savannah's POV**

I looked at the huge house in front of us for a moment before looking back at Megan. "Tell me what exactly we're doing here again?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Carlos and James came to this party to get Carlos a date for Valentines Day, but I was planning to ask him out today. So, I'm here to ask him out now before some other girl does. Now come on! We have to find him!" With that she grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside, despite my protests. I was not one for parties, so I had been reluctant to come here in the first place. But, Megan used puppy dog eyes on me, which I can never resist. _Especially James'. _I shook my head and pushed the thought aside as Megan dragged me to the bar.

"Megan, can we please make this quick? I'm really not comfortable being in a place with alcohol." Megan looked at me.

"Relax Sav. We'll be out of here as soon as I talk to Carlos. Now stop complaining and help me look." I sighed and looked around.

"I'll go look for him over here. let's meet up here again in about fifteen minutes." Megan nodded, and I walked away. The place was packed. You couldn't go anywhere without brushing against someone. I felt someone run into me from behind and I turned around to see James. He looked at me for a moment. His eyes widened as he realized who was in front of him.

"Savannah? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Megan wanted to ask Carlos out, but you brought him here, so she came here to find him. Any idea where he is?" He shook his head.

"No idea. But, while she's looking for him, do you wanna dance?" I blushed and turned away.

"Um, I can't right now. I really have to find Carlos for Megan. I'll see you later." He started to protest, but I was already walking away. Suddenly, I ran into someone else. I blushed. "Sorry. I didn't see you there." I said softly. I looked in front of me to see a boy with shaggy blonde hair looking at me, He had pale blue eyes, and his skin was slightly tan. He gave me a friendly grin.

"Eh, that's alright. It's kind of hard not to run into people here. I'm Eric." he said

"Savannah." I said. "I would love to stay and chat, but I really have to find my friend because we really aren't planning on staying long."

"Aw, come on. Loosen up. Have a drink or two. Your friend will still be here. Here, try this." He handed me a drink. I looked at it for a moment before looking at him. He smiled at me calmly before guiding the glass gently towards my lips. I took a sip and thought for a moment.

"Not that bad." I looked at Eric again before biting my lip. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to stay for a little while." I said. He grinned.

"That's the spirit!" With that, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the dance floor.

_**So, did you guys like this chapter? I think it was interesting. I'm liking where this is going, and have good ideas for the next chapter, so I might have that for you later. XD But for now, review please!**_


	9. Wasted

_**Hey guys! So, here's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. But, here it is now. Hope you like it. I do not own BTR!**_

**Megan's POV**

I sighed as I searched for Carlos. Savannah was long gone, and I had yet to see James. I ran into a red-headed boy. "Sorry." I said, starting to walk away. He put his arm in front of me and stopped me, giving me a grin.

"It's fine babe. Hey, you wanna go upstairs and have some fun?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Not in a million years." I tried to walk away again, but he stopped me a second time.

"Aww come on! Don't be like that!" He put his arm around my shoulders, but I just pushed it off.

"Get lost." I said. He shrugged defeated, and I walked away. I continued searching for Carlos. I spotted him by the dance floor and pushed my way through the people to him. "Carlos!" I called. He looked at me as I called his name. When he saw me he smiled and waved to me. I stopped in front of him and smiled. "Hi." I said softly.

"Hey." He said, grinning goofily. I looked at my feet nervously. "So, uh, I heard you and James came here because you two didn't have dates for Valentines Day?" He looked at me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, uh yeah. We did." I mustered up my courage and looked at him.

"You wouldn't have happened to find a date, would you?" He shook his head, and I smiled softly. "I was hoping you would say that." He gave me a confused look. I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He blinked, and I blushed.

"Uh, what was that?" he asked stupidly. I giggled.

"It was a kiss. I was kind of wondering if you wanted to be my date for Valentines Day." His eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded, and he smiled at me. "Well then. I would love to be your date for Valentines Day." I smiled, and he linked his arm with mine. "What do you say we go out and get a bite to eat?" I smiled and nodded. He smiled too, and we started to walk away.

**James' POV**

I looked around as probably more than a hundred teenagers, most of them drunk, partied away. I had come with Carlos to get his mind off of not having a date for Valentines Day, but I lost him. Then I went looking for him, only to run into Savannah, who came here with Megan to find Carlos. Now I had lost both Carlos and Savannah, and I had seen no sign of Megan. That is, until I saw her almost out the door with her arm linked to none other than the arm of Carlos. I ran up to them. "Megan!" She turned when I said her name, and she turned to say something to Carlos after she saw me. They stopped walking, and I caught up. "Hey Megan. I see you found Carlos. I ran into Savannah a little while ago, but she disappeared. Have you seen her?" Megan shook her head.

"No. I haven't seen her since we came in. I lost her almost the moment we walked in the door." I groaned. "Carlos and I were just about to head out. Would you wait for her? I don't want her to have to go home alone." I nodded, and she smiled. "Thank you!" She gave me a quick one-armed hug before waving good-bye and walking out the door with Carlos.

"Yeah, sure." I muttered. I suddenly spotted a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair and recognized it immediately as Savannah. I quickly made my way through the crowd of people and walked up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to look at he, and her face brightened.

"James!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, she had her arms wrapped around me in a hug. I blinked. Well this was, weird. I looked down at her.

"Um, Savannah, are you alright!" She giggled before replying.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? I met some guy named Eric, we talked, danced, and now I found you again!" she said. Her face was a little too close to mine for comfort. I rose an eyebrow. She was definitely not acting like herself. I leaned in and smelled her breath.

"Savannah, are you…are you drunk?" She just looked past me at someone and her eyes brightened again.

"Eric, over here!" She grabbed the arm of some blonde haired kid. "James, this is Eric." She suddenly turned her attention to Eric. "This is the guy I was talking about!" The boy, Eric, looked at me.

"I see." he said. "You might want to get her out of here. She's had quite a few drinks. I lost track after about five." My eyes widened.

"You mean you got her wasted?" I shouted. The guy winced.

"I just got her to drink a couple of drinks, try and calm her down. I didn't know she would go crazy with the drinks. But I would seriously get her out of here like now." With that, Eric walked away, leaving me alone with Savannah again. I grabbed her wrist.

"Woah. Where are we going?" she asked.

"Home." I replied. She was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"Okay!" We walked in silence to the corner. I called for a cab. Suddenly, Savannah spoke. "Hey James." she said softly. I looked at her, only to have her pass out. I caught her before she hit the ground and le out a breath of relief. That would have been bad. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the cab, setting her in before sliding in myself and shutting the door. I told the driver where to go, and minutes later we were at the Palmwoods Hotel. I paid the driver and slipped out with Savannah still passed out in my arms.

I took the elevator upstairs and made my way to our apartment. I figured all the girls would be out still, so I wouldn't be able to get into their apartment. I opened the door to find that, thankfully, there was no one there. Mrs. Knight must have taken Katie out somewhere. I carried Savannah into Kendall's and my room and laid her gently on my bed. After covering her up, I sat down quietly beside her and gently stroked her hair. This was going to be a long night…


	10. Finally!

_**Hey guys! So, sorry I didn't update the next chapter of this story when I said I would. But, it's here now. And, I am on spring break, so I should have plenty of time to update my other stories. (no I haven't forgotten about them). Anywho, here's chapter nine. Enjoy! I do not own BTR.**_

**Maddie's POV**

I grinned as Logan and I stood in front of my apartment. "I had a great time today Logan. It was a lot of fun." Logan smiled back at me and kissed me on the lips softly for a moment before pulling away.

"I'm glad. And I had a great time too." We stood there for a moment, looking into each others eyes.

"Well, we should probably get to bed. It's getting late." He nodded. I gave him another quick kiss before we parted ways. I walked into my apartment and closed the door before sighing happily. "Best boyfriend ever." I looked into the living room and saw Taryn sitting on the couch, absentmindedly flipping through different channels on the television. I walked over and plopped down beside her. She had a small grin on her face. "So, how was your date with Kendal?" I asked, nudging her side with my elbow. I guessed by the grin that it went well.

"It was fun. He took me out to eat, and then we went to see a movie. We made another date for Friday." I shrieked happily.

"Awesome! You two look so cute together. I'm glad he asked you out." She looked at me, her small grin now a shy one. She rose her eyebrow, and I had a feeling I knew what was coming next.

"So, what about you and Logan? Hmmm?" I giggled.

"It was amazing. We went out to eat too, then took a walk by the park and came back to a poolside "campfire" in the fire pit." She smiled.

"Romantic." I looked around for a moment. Something was missing. I looked at Taryn again.

"Hey, where are Megan and Savannah?" I asked. She looked at me too.

"Megan texted me saying she was going out on a date with Carlos, so I'm guessing she asked him out at the last minute. As for Savannah, I have no idea. I haven't seen her since we left. She wasn't here when I got back." I looked around the room again. Where could Savannah be?

**Savannah's POV**

I opened my eyes and groaned. Man, why did I have such a bad headache? I moved my hand to my forehead, when I heard a voice speak softly. "Savannah?" I turned my head slowly to look at James. He was sitting on a bed a little ways away from mine. There were dark circles under his eyes, so I figured it was late.

"James? Where-" I sat up quickly to get a better look at him. That turned out to be a bad idea. My stomach started doing flips. And not the nervous kind. Before I knew it, I was bent over puking in a bucket that just so happened to be conveniently placed next to the bed I was laying in. Suddenly, I felt my hair gently being pulled behind my face. When I was done puking, I turned to look at James sitting next to me on the bed, holding my hair back. I groaned again as the headache came back again. "Where am I?" I asked softly. James looked at me. "Whose bed am I in?"

"Your in my apartment. Well, the guys and my apartment. And your in my bed." James said softly. Then, out of nowhere, he hugged me. It wasn't a tight hug. Actually, it was pretty gentle. And to tell you the truth, I was kind of enjoying it. James looked at me, arms still around me. "I'm so glad you're okay." After another moment, he pulled away. Another question was ringing in my mind.

"What happened." James laughed nervously and looked at his feet.

"Well, I really wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you this, but I am the only one who knows." He looked at me and sighed softly. "At the party. Apparently you met some guy named Eric, and he convinced you to have a drink or two. And let's just say, you had a few more drinks than your body could handle at the time." I blinked and looked down. Had that really happened? I knew the night was a blur, but. I looked up at him.

"How did I get here?" I asked quietly. He looked at me.

"I called a cab and brought us here. You passed out just as the cab was pulling up." He looked into my eyes. His eyes were filled with what looked like worry. "You had me scared to death Savannah." I blushed, He really looked worried. Suddenly, he got up and went to his dresser. He took a T-shirt out of the top drawer and went through another drawer, pulling out a pair of sweatpants. He handed them to me. "Here. You might want to take a shower. It might help you feel better. You can put these on after. I took the clothes and looked at him for a moment. It came as a shock to me how much he cared about me. I mean, he was going through all this trouble to help me. I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before turning and heading for the door so I could take a shower. I turned to look at James. He had a hand on the cheek I kissed, and I giggled softly. "Hey James." I said softly. He looked up at me, and I smiled shyly. "Thank you." He blushed, and I turned around to go take a shower.

**James' POV**

I waited a minute until I heard the shower in the bathroom running before exiting my room. I walked out and sat down on the couch. I heard a noise in the kitchen and saw Kendall. He looked at me. "Hey." I said. He nodded and walked over to me before sitting on the coffee table.

"Hey. Why was Savannah in your bed and why is she using our shower?" I chuckled softly.

"Kendall, my friend, that is a long story. A story that I think is Savannah's decision whether everyone knows or not. But, I have a feeling she'd rather not talk about it right now." Kendall nodded and got up.

"Well, since she isn't sleeping in our room anymore, I'm going to go to bed. Carlos and Logan are already asleep, so try to keep it quiet." I nodded, and he walked into our room. I turned the TV on and decided to put in a movie. I turned the volume down enough so I could still hear it, but that it wouldn't disturb the others, and pressed play. After a few minutes, I felt movement on the couch. I looked next to me to see Savannah. She looked at me, a sort of shyness showing.

"Hi. Mind if I, um, join you?" she asked quietly. I smiled softly and nodded. She moved closer and, to my surprise, laid her head gently on my shoulder. I rose an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Savannah?" She picked her head up and looked at me. "You okay." She nodded and gave me a confused expression. "Then why are you being like this all of a sudden. I mean, you've rejected me for months whenever I asked you out, and now…" She blushed and looked at the ground.

"When I first met you, I thought you were just a flirt, that you only liked a girl because of her looks. But since you found out my secret and showed concern, I realized that you weren't a bad guy. Then today, when you showed you really cared, I decided, maybe it wouldn't hurt to give you a chance." She looked up at me. "Does that make sense?" I smiled softly. She smiled, and I gently gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She blinked, and I smiled.

"It makes perfect sense." She smiled, the shyness coming back. She gently laid her head back on my shoulder, and I snuck my arm around her waist, to which she didn't protest. About halfway through the movie, my eyes started drooping. I heard soft, steady breathing, and I knew she was asleep. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered "Sweet dreams Savannah." softly into her ear before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep myself.

_**So, what did you guys think? I thought this was cute. So, review? I will love you forever!**_


End file.
